plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MignightHawk
|} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Randomguy3000 (Talk) 21:20, April 25, 2012 |} |} |} Re-creating deleted template Chat Could you please join chat? BLACK OUT(Talk) 15:55, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Mystery Sprout Can I gain access to Limbo Page? I have Cheat Engine, I had downloded the Free Trial, and I want to know if hacks work on Free Trial. P.S.: I think my Free Trial is GOTY, because I saw Zombie China. Thanks for the hint with the free PvZ, but what hacks are there? And I heard that free PvZ carry computer viruses or other nasty things. Tips for blocking Nazi Peashooter *'DISABLE ACCOUNT CREATION FOR HIM IF HE MAKES ANOTHER SOCKPUPPET.' That way, no more sockpuppets can be made. *If he returns as a anonymous user, BLOCK HIS IP RANGE. This should decrease the chances of him editing. Hope this helps! ;-) -''BRAINULATOR9'' 21:40, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Good job :P Vandalism Could you rollback the Survival: Endless page and block the vandal? Thanks. :-) -''BRAINULATOR9'' 17:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Do Cheat Engine work on Free Trial? Can I get Limbo Page? What timer? What is a timer? How I hack it? So it is normal that if you try to make way to LP it will not work? You can send me on my talk page the method, in the way it is in the Hacking Guide, ’cause it is easyier. --Horațiu (talk) 20:05, November 13, 2012 (UTC) OK, but you did not said me how I hack the timer. And how works that timer? I haven’t idea of it, and I am not master in IT. It could be good if we could communicate frequently. New to Wikia Hello, I am fairly new to the Wikia. I noticed you had a sign on your talk page. How can I put that sign up on my talk page? Also, what should I post on my user page, and can you give me a link to the templates page? ThanksAnuj Bhyravabhotla the Braves Fan (talk) 02:20, November 15, 2012 (UTC) 3000edits I searched on all the results on Google for timer hack, in exactly these terms: 'pvz timer hack' and I didn't found anything. What should I do? OK, I downloaded that hack. And now what should I do? And what are the hacks in there? hi well i do not have an aconnt . by the way my name is casidy just so you know. I love plants vs zombies so i wanted to change it a little . Also my dad is a book writer.I will proble make my on aconnt so we could talk more and thanks for talking to me that was really nice of you. So I gess to talk to you later it is almost time for dinner so I do not want to be late . I mite be able to talk to you? tomrow if that is o k to you . so bye22:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC)22:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC)~~ Promotion Wait until the vote ends, don't promote him before the vote ends. Cheers, It's Christmas! 05:19, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Response to the message you left me I didn't add any question marks to a page, they were already on the pages I edited, and I didn't know what to replace them with. I know all the plants and zombies in Plants vs. Zombies. Milesprower2 (talk) 10:50, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I did not add question marks to any pages, they were already there and I didn't know what to replace them with. I know all the plants and zombies in Plants vs. Zombies. Milesprower2 (talk) 10:54, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Important Do you want to be friends? We do have a lot of differing views but I think you are very polite, and I really want to be your friend. Milesprower2 (talk) 10:38, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Your page